Turmoil
by Jammie-Bro
Summary: Ron/Hermione. A new student arrives- a 'Friend' of Ron's! Sparks begin 2 fly..R+R!


Turmoil  
  
By Jammie-Bro  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N- Okay, please dont kill me!!! This is my first Harry Potter fic, and is strictly a Ron/Hermione. I dont believe in Harry/Hermione, although I think she MAY fancy him, but I think she sees him as a brother / good friend type character, and I don't know about Harry. He doesn't reveal much. Ron/Hermione is a lot more likely coz they argue a lot. It's that whole Ash/Misty thing again. Everyone can see they're going to get together. It doesnt make much sense, but there ya go. Neways, please read and review!!!(Flames will be eaten with curry or sent back to you or to Conflar.)  
  
  
  
Summary: A New year at Hogwarts has started, everything seems fine until a new girl arrives, imported from Beauxbatons, and turns out to be an long lost 'friend' of Rons!! Sparks begin to fly as Hermione discovers a secret.....  
  
  
  
  
  
Things seemed normal as always, Harry had been put through a nightmare summmer holiday at 4 Privet Drive, but for the last week he had been able to take refuge at the Burrow. He, Ron and Hermione had journeyed to Diagon Alley to get school supplies, and Hermione's books got heavier and heavier as the week went on due to Fred and Georges new "Humungously Heavy Powder" that they had spent some of the money from the winnings of the Triwizard Cup divising. Mrs Weasley was yet to find out about it.  
  
  
  
They had boarded the train to Hogwarts as usual, said hello to Hagrid, got into the castle, walked into the entrance Hall, then they saw her. She was talking to Proffessor McGonagall. She had kind of browny-blonde hair, that looked like it had been streaked badly. Her dark roots were showing on the top of her head and she wore a pale blue polar neck and tight jeans that laced up underneath her brand new Hogwarts robes. Ron stopped in shock. His face went deathly pale. Hermione and Harry carried on walking, and as they walked past him he hid behind them.  
  
Hermione glanced over her shoulder to find Ron cowering behind them.  
  
"Ron!! What are you doing??"  
  
"SSSHHH!!!" He hastily replied.  
  
While Harry and Hermione put down their bags for the house-elves to take up to their rooms, their Red- Haired friend dashed past them, mumbling something about going up to the common room.  
  
"What's up with him?"Harry asked.  
  
"I dont know." Replied Hermione. "Look, the opening feast is going to begin in a few minutes, I'll go and see what's wrong with him, and you go and get us seats."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Hermione ran along the vacant corridors, the only sounds coming from the paintings telling her which way to go to find "The weasley boy." She didnt catch up with him until she reached the Gryffindor common room, as the portrait door banged shut as she neared it. She clambered in.  
  
"Ron, what's going on?"  
  
"Never mind."  
  
"What do you mean, never mind? You dont act weirdly for no reason, or miss a meal for that matter!!"  
  
"Hermione, keep out of this! I'ts none of your business!!"Ron said, his voice raising.  
  
"NO! Ron, I just MADE it my business!!! What is wrong with you??"Her voice dropped to a lower level. "Is it something to do with that girl in the hallway?"she asked.  
  
Ron looked away guiltily.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes then." She stated, folding her arms. "Look, Ron, this girl cant be that bad," (Ron scoffed) "And if you stay up here you'll miss the opening feast."  
  
Ron still looked uneasy.  
  
"Well, okay." He said at last. "But you have to promise this isn't going to be mentioned again."  
  
Hermione sighed in dissapointment. She wanted to get to the bottom of this situation. But by the way it looked at the moment, she wasnt going to find out. "Okay, but what is so bad about this girl anyway??"  
  
Ron smiled his lobsided smile. "Let's just say she's a nightmare, even more so than YOU!!"  
  
He said, punching her arm. She retalliated in pushing him playfully. He put his arm around her shoulders momentarily, setting off a pleasant shiver down her spine. She shook it off quickly. They exited the Gryffindor common room and ran down to the Great Hall, just as the colossal doors were about to close.  
  
  
  
They were greeted by Harry with a slightly worried look on his face, but when he saw Hermione's "everything's sorted out" smile he was reassured, although Ron was still looking uneasy. Professor Dumbledore stood up and Proffesor McGonagall tapped her glass with her spoon, calling for quiet.  
  
  
  
2 b continued.... .  
  
  
  
Authors' notes- Rite, I went to see "Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets" Yesterday!!!!!! It was sssoooooooooooooooooooooo good!!!!!!! It's a lot better than the 1st one. The only problem with it is that Rupert Grint (Ron) spent 90% of the movie being scared out of his wits, which spoiled it a bit coz I think he's definitely the one with the most acting talent out of the three of them (Daniel Radcliffe, Emma Watson and Rupert Grint) That's my opinion, though. Don't take offence!!! Neway, I went with my school year to see the movie, and the cinema sed that we were the rowdiest group they ever had!!! Lol. The best bit was when Dobby cursed Lucius Malfoy. Everybody cheered + clapped, it was so funny!!! Anyway, I'll shut up now. I'm just hypa, you see. SORRY! Review Please!!!! Ta!!! Jammie-Chan^-^ Normal Normal Default Paragraph Font Default Paragraph Font Pete0C:\WINDOWS\TEMP\AutoRecovery save of TURMOIL.asd Pete0C:\WINDOWS\TEMP\AutoRecovery save of TURMOIL.asd A:\TURMOIL.WRIÿ??0?0?D? Times New Roman Times New Roman Symbol Symbol Normal.dot Microsoft Word 8.0 _PID_GUID {4E73C083-119F-11D7-A49D-F7C054EE8E79} {4E73C083-119F-11D7-A49D-F7C054EE8E79} Root Entry to get to the bottom of this situation. 1Table t what is so bad about this girl anyway??"\par \pa lobsided smile. "Let's just say sh WordDocument !!"\par \par He said, punching her arm ed in pushing him playfully. He put %? ??SummaryInformation SummaryInformation ff a pleasant shiver dow( e shook it off quickly. They exited f??DocumentSummaryInformation DocumentSummaryInformation VarFi$ VarFi$ CompObj CompObj slation slation ObjectPool ObjectPool Microsoft Word Document MSWordDoc Word.Document.8 


End file.
